The present invention relates to a novel arylamine compound and an organic electroluminescent device using the same, specifically to an organic electroluminescent device which has a high luminance, a high heat resistance and a long life and which is excellent in a hole transporting property and has a high luminous efficiency and a novel arylamine compound which realizes the same.